


Who is Jill?

by pure_blood147



Series: That night [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_blood147/pseuds/pure_blood147





	Who is Jill?

„I love Jill,“ Dean mumbles from his sleep. 

I snap my eyes wide open and ask him, while he is still asleep, „Is Jill a girl?“

„No.“

„Who is Jill?“

„I don‘t know. Who IS Jill?“

„Tell me who is Jill.“

„Who is who?“

„Nevermind,“ I sigh as I close my eyes. Not for too long, because this Jill keeps popping up in my head. „Do you love me, Dean?“ I murmur.

„Maybe. Do you love me?“

„You know I do.“

„Will you marry me?“

„You shouldn‘t be asking me that right now.“

“Umm, I didn’t ask you anything.”

“Ok, goodnight.”

“Night, Cas,” he whispers.


End file.
